Baby Steps
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Kehadiran Aoshi menambah warna dalam hidup Daiki dan Seijuurou/AoAka/MPREG/OC/DLDR


**Baby Steps**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: AoAka**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan besar OOC, OC, pendek parah, GaJe, abal parah, dll dkk**

 **DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

Beberapa hari setelah Aoshi lahir, banyak rekan-rekan yang menyelamati pasangan berbahagia, Seijuurou dan Daiki. Mulai dari rekan generasi keajaiban, juga teman-temannya di Rakuzan, dan tentunya rekan Daiki pula, baik di SMA maupun dari kepolisian.

Seijuurou dan Daiki bersyukur karena itu. Aoshi hadir diantara mereka, menambah kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Ia juga sangat manis. Mata jingganya selalu menatap orang-orang penuh rasa ingin tahu, meski jika dikerumuni banyak orang ia akan menjadi tak nyaman dan menangis. Tapi Seijuurou rasa itu wajar. Seorang anak tentunya hanya ingin dekat dengan orang tuanya saja kan?

Beberapa bulan awal kelahiran Aoshi benar-benar melelahkan. Aoshi kerap terbangun dan menangis di tengah malam, menyebabkan orang tuanya kurang tidur. Seijuurou sering kali tidak konsentrasi (ayahnya memberikannya dokumen untuk dikerjakan di rumah selama kehamilan dan beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran Aoshi), sementara Daiki kecolongan tidur ditengah patroli. Ya meski kebiasaannya masih begitu dari dulu sih.

Tengah malam itu pun, Daiki kembali terbangun dengan suara tangisan Aoshi. Meski sayup-sayup perlahan tangisannya mereda. Daiki bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Aoshi yang terletak di seberangnya. Begitu masuk, ia disuguhi pemandangan kamar bercat biru tua dan merah di kedua sisinya. Di bagian dinding ber-cat biru menyuguhkan pemandangan langit sedangkan di cat merah terdapat beberapa ornamen payung dan balon udara. Di sisi lainnya terdapat ranjang bayi dan boks mainan sederhana. Di dekat ranjang, ada Seijuurou yang tengah menenangkan anaknya. Daiki mendekatinya seraya Seijuurou menaruh Aoshi perlahan di ranjangnya kembali. Daiki pun memeluknya dari belakang membuat Seijuurou tersentak.

"Daiki, jangan masuk tanpa permisi." tegur Seijuurou berusaha merendahkan suaranya supaya Aoshi tak terganggu.

"Kau bangun tengah malam lagi." Daiki mengabaikan teguran Seijuurou.

"Aoshi menangis." jawab Seijuurou enteng.

"Iya, aku dengar," Daiki menghela napas dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Seijuurou. "Kau tidak perlu selalu terbangun untuk menenangkannya."

"Jangan konyol, Daiki. Aku ibunya." Ujar Seijuurou sambil mengelus lengan Daichi yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Dan aku ayahnya. Jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian." Daiki menggumam diantara perpotongan leher Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengerjap. Ia tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Daiki.

~~oo00oo~~

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Aoshi semakin tumbuh.

Tentu saja ia bertumbuh. Dan menurut Seijuurou, hal itu cukup imut dan menarik.

Mata Aoshi yang dulunya berwarna jingga sekarang mulai fokus dan berubah menjadi merah sepertinya. Dan sekarang matanya sudah bisa terfokus pada objek di sekelilingnya, matanya selalu menjelajah ke sekitarnya. Menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Selain itu ia juga mulai belajar merangkak. Tangan dan lututnya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan jadi sesekali ia kembali terlungkup sebentar dan lanjut berkeliling. Membuat Seijuurou panik saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pekerjaan sebentar dan saat ia melihat ke arah karpet, Aoshi sudah tidak ada disana. Kadang hampir mencoba menaiki tangga, mencoba keluar rumah, atau bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Hari itupun sepertinya tak berbeda. Hari itu hari minggu dan Daiki tidak ada pekerjaan jadi ia memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah bersama istri dan putranya. Seijuurou menaruh Aoshi di tempat bermainnya yang berada di dekat dapur setelah Aoshi selesai minum susu sementara ia mencuci piring. Daiki sendiri sedang tiduran di ruang televisi.

Sesekali diantara suara air keran dan piring yang beradu, ia mendengar Aoshi tengah bermain sembari berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa bayinya. Sesekali tertawa dengan riang membuat Seijuurou ikut tersenyum. Ia ingin sesekali membawa Aoshi keluar dan bertemu teman bermain. Tapi diantara teman-temannya baru ia dan Daiki yang memiliki anak. Ditambah lagi Seijuurou dan Daiki cukup sibuk. Tapi syukurlah, Aoshi sepertinya adalah tipe anak penurut. Jadi ia tak terlalu rewel apabila tak ada teman di sisinya bila Seijuurou dan Daiki sibuk.

Seijuurou meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Sekarang separuh pekerjaannya selesai. Ia menoleh ke arah tempat bermain Aoshi.

...hanya untuk menemukan Aoshi tak ada disana.

Seijuurou mengerjap. Meski hal ini biasa, rasa panik tetap muncul. Ia keluar dari dapur dan memeriksa apakah pintu depan terbuka atau tidak,lalu memeriksa kamar mandi. Namun nihil. Ia pun berjalan menelusuri rumahnya dan melewati ruang televisi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Daiki tertidur di depan televisi yang menyala, menayangkan program komedi, dan Aoshi tidur nyenyak, menggelung mendekatinya.

Seijuurou melangkah mendekat. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memfoto pemandangan manis tersebut sebelum menyelimuti keluarga kecilnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Jujur saja, Daiki cukup bagus berhubungan dengan anak-anak. Meski wajahnya menyeramkan, setiap kali kepolisian daerah mendapat tugas berkunjung ke sekolah-sekolah, anak-anak pasti memanjati tubuhnya. Bukannya Daiki keberatan sih. Toh pada akhirnya kemampuan itu berguna juga untuk menjaga Aoshi.

Tapi tetap saja berurusan dengan Aoshi yang tengah menangis masih membuatnya kewalahan.

Masalahnya cukup sepele. Aoshi tengah memakan snack sorenya dan setelah habis, ia meminta snack lagi pada Daiki. Daiki ingin memberikannya, bukan salahnya jika Aoshi memintanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut, namun ia megingat pesan Seijuurou bahwa Aoshi masih harus memakan makan malamnya. Jadi, Daiki tidak memberikan Aoshi snack lagi.

Aoshi menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat Daiki tak menyerahkannya bungkusan biskuit bayi kesukaannya. Ia menarik-narik celana Daiki dan hanya dibalas dengan elusan di kepala.

"Tidak ada snack lagi, ya. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." ujar Daiki.

Aoshi terdiam dan menyadari bahwa ia tak akan mendapat snack lagi untuk hari ini. Air matanya perlahan menggenang.

'Oh, tidak.' Umpat Daiki dalam hati.

"HUWEEEEEHHHH!"

Dan tangisan Aoshi pun pecah.

Daiki panik. Ditaruhnya Aoshi di pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Namun bukannya tenang, Aoshi malah makin keras menangis dan meronta.

Aah, sial. Kemana Seijuurou saat Daiki membutuhkannya...

Disaat Daiki tengah panik, ia merasakan tangan kecil menarik bajunya di bagian dada. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan menatap mata kemerahan Aoshi yang digenangi air mata. Aoshi terisak dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terpatah-patah diiringi isakannya.

"Huks...pa...paahh..."

"..."

Saat Seijuurou pulang belanja, yang tersuguh di hadapannya adalah tumpukan bungkus biskuit bayi di tempat sampah dan Aoshi yang menolak memakan makan malamnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah usia Aoshi cukup untuk dimasukkan ke daycare, Seijuurou kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Kegiatan itu sudah rutin semenjak hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

Namun hari itu, Daiki sudah tidak kebagian shift jadi ia memutuskan pulang lebih cepat dan menjemput Aoshi di daycare. Kedatangan Daiki agak mengejutkan Aoshi, tapi ia disambut dengan baik. Meski agak sulit memisahkan Aoshi dengan teman barunya, Satoshi. Bocah kecil berambut kecokelatan dengan kulit putih pucat.

Saat sampai di rumah, Daiki menonton TV sedangkan Aoshi bermain lego di sampingnya. Berkali-kali ia menjatuhkan potongan terakhir lego dalam model bangunannya dan itu jelas membuat Aoshi kesal. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya lagi.

Dan kali ini, saat hampir selesai, bangunan itu kembali terjatuh. Dan ada satu potongan yang terlempar cukup jauh ke depan televisi. Sekitar 10 kaki dari tempat Aoshi duduk. Ia menatap sang ayah yang tatapannya terfokus pada berita kriminal mancanegara dan tak menyadari potongan lego berbentuk segitiga itu terlempar ke depannya.

Merasa percuma meminta tolong ayahnya, Aoshi memakai meja di dekatnya sebagai tumpuan. Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan kakinya mengikuti, seperti yang ia lihat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya selama ini. Ia juga melihat Satoshi melakukannya sekitar sejak sebulan lalu.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya hanya untuk jatuh terduduk. Namun suaranya sepertinya tak terdengar. Yah, lagipula Aoshi memakai popok yang cukup lembut. Aoshi cemberut seketika dan kembali mencoba berdiri. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih. Ia merasa benar-benar lama dan jauh dari lego tersebut.

Perlahan, perlahan.

Dan akhirnya potongan lego pun terambil olehnya.

Senyuman puas terpancar dan ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Merasa lelah sudah berjalan, Aoshi kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan merangkak dan kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan damai. Sampai...

"SEIJUUROU! AOSHI JALAN!"

Ah, ayahnya memang suka merusak suasana damainya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aoshi!"

Bocah kecil berambut biru itu menoleh dan melihat sahabat karibnya berlari mendekatinya. Karena terlalu semangat, ia jatuh tersandung batu. Namun bukannya menangis, ia malah tertawa. Aoshi hanya menatapnya sampai sahabatnya itu mendekat.

"Eh, eh, Aoshi tahu tidak?" tanya Satoshi, sahabatnya.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Aoshi.

"Ayahku bilang aku akan dapat adik baru~"

"Adik?"

"Ung!"

"Heehh..."

Aoshi terdiam sejenak. Ia anak yang pintar. Ia tahu kalau ada adik berarti akan ada yang menemaninya bermain jika orang tuanya tidak ada. Ia akan punya saudara kecil yang akan tersenyum dan menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aoshi mau punya adik juga?" tanya Satoshi.

"Eh? Bisa?" tanya Aoshi polos.

"Bisa! Aoshi minta saja pada orang tua Aoshi!"

Aoshi mengangguk polos, kemudian tak lama, sosok berambut hitam dengan alis tebal yang aneh mendekati mereka.

" _Okaa-san_ ~~" Satoshi mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya. Ibunya hanya mengelus rambutnya dan menatap Aoshi yang menggenggam erat tas selempangnya.

"Selamat sore, Makoto- _san_." Sapa Aoshi sambil menunduk sopan.

"Hm. Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Makoto mengingat biasanya sahabat putranya itu sudah dijemput ibu atau ayahnya saat ia datang.

" _Kaa-san_ sebentar lagi datang." jawab Aoshi. Makoto menggumam dan membawa Satoshi pulang bersamanya.

Tak lama, Seijuurou datang dan mengajak Aoshi pulang.

~~oo00oo~~

Aoshi menatap kedua orang tuanya yang duduk dan menyantap makan malam mereka di hadapannya. Seijuurou yang menyadarinya menatap balik Aoshi.

"Ada apa, Aoshi?" tanya Seijuurou. Ditanya langsung seperti itu membuat Aoshi gelagapan.

"Ng...tidak kok."

"Jangan bohong."

"A-aku tidak bohong."

"Aoshi. _Kaa-san_ tidak suka anak pembohong."

Aoshi menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Tangannya ia kepalkan ke celananya.

"T-tapi janji gak akan marah ya?"

"Memang kau mau minta apa?"

"A-Aoshi..."

Aoshi menelan ludah lagi.

"Mau...adik.."

Hening sejenak.

Aoshi mendongak menatap kedua orang tuanya. Seijuurou hanya memasang wajah tenangnya, dan ia bersumpah melihat Daiki menyeringai mencurigakan.

"Aoshi, kenapa tiba-tiba minta begitu?"

"Eeehh...itu... Satoshi..." Aoshi menjawab gugup.

"Satoshi kenapa?"

"Satoshi bilang...dia bakal punya adik..."

"Lalu?"

"Ng...Aoshi pikir...kalau ada adik... Aoshi ada teman main basket..." ujar Aoshi pelan.

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia menaruh tangannya di dagu. Yah, Aoshi sudah berumur empat tahun. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan meminta hal ini.

"Aoshi," Seijuurou menatap putra tersayangnya. "Kalau ada adik, perhatian ayah dan ibu akan terbagi pada adikmu. Aoshi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena adik masih kecil." Jawab Seijuurou. "Karena adik masih kecil, ia harus benar-benar diperhatikan oleh ayah dan ibu. Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aoshi terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi Aoshi masih bisa peluk _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ , kan?" tanya Aoshi.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengelus rambut biru putranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, caranya dapat adik bagaimana? Apa dibeli di minimarket?"

Daiki dan Seijuurou pun tersedak seketika.

~~oo00oo~~

Seijuurou menatap putranya yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Aoshi tertidur dengan wajah polosnya sambil memeluk buku gambar. Dielusnya rambut biru Aoshi yang tertidur lelap.

"Aku pulang..."

Suara Daiki mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou menuju pintu masuk. Dilihatnya Daiki masih dalam balutan seragam polisinya. Daiki mendekat dan mengecup dahi Seijuurou.

"Aoshi tertidur?" tanya Daiki dan melihat Aoshi di pangkuan Seijuurou.

"Ya, baru saja." Jawab Seijuurou. Daiki pun mengangkat Aoshi ke gendongannya. Aoshi sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tapi ia masih tetap tertidur.

"Apa mereka membuatmu repot?"

Seijuurou terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Sedikit."

Daiki menggendong Aoshi ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh Seijuurou. Daiki menyelimuti tubuh kecil Aoshi dan menatap Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum sembari mengecup bibir Daiki dan disambut dengan baik. Tangan Daiki sesekali mengelus perut Seijuurou yang agak membuncit.

Titik baru bagi hidup mereka akan dimulai lagi.

 **~~~END~~~**

Thanks to **val pururin** yang sudah meneror saya tiap kali ada kesempatan baik di chat line maupun di sekolah, bukannya ngerjain ppt sejarah minat saya malah ngetik ginian (salah lu. Sapa suruh mental lu lemah)

DAN ADUH GUA NGUTANG HAMPIR 5 BULAN JADINYA MALAH ABSURD GINI SOMEBODY KUBUR SAYA *yha*

Oke dan seperti yang saya bilang, saya punya waktu luang. Karena ibu saya tumben-tumbenan gak suruh saya beberes rumah dan saya gak jadi ikut perkumpulan EC siang ini, saya pakai waktunya buat ngelanjutin project ini~~iya. Saya harusnya ngerjain tugas kelompok *plak*

Anyway, bersediakah anda mereview sampah ini?

Oh iya by the way, Satoshi itu anaknya KiyoHana~~ saya bingung mau pake pair apa...


End file.
